Hurdy and Leon
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: I'll be honest, this isn't really that interesting, unless you want to know a generalized version of The Black Knights true story.


Heh MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR

MAJOR **SPOLERS AHEAD DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU KNOW THIS**

thanks! This is mainly a story of what happened to the Black Knight and the "preacher." It follows the games storyline, which isn't bad, just takes a little connecting. Also the members from the caravan of my other fic are going to be used here. So look at travel if you want info on the characters. Just in case any had forgotten though...... Trey-Clavat(Male), Kris-Clavat(female), Max (Lilty), Ally(Litly), Jack(Yuke), Rose(Yuke),Taran(Selkie),Raccuh(Selkie).

* * *

A group of children ran through the village of Tipa, where not one main majority ruled. The people from the different tribes had settled together peaceably, and everyone who had come, had said in one way or another that," The golden age had truly begun to reawaken." As the group of small Lilties, Yukes, Clavats, and Selkies, played happily, one struck up a popular childrens song, which they all knew. _"We're following the preacher, the preacher the preacher, we're following the preacher, oh where has he to go? We're following the black one, the black one, the black one, we're following the black one, oh where has he to go? An egg has come, it snores, it speaks, oh where have they to go? The memories of the preacher, the preacher, the preacher, the memories of the preacher oh where have they all gone? The memories of the black one, the black one, the black one, the memories of the black one oh where have they gone. Where, have they GONE?_

As the caravan trundled towards town, the melody floated murkily through the miasma. It had been a rough year, full of hardships, sorrow, well fought for myrrh, but most important of all, memories, not to mention a story that the village leader might know about. As the children began to sing, Trey couldn't contain himself, dragging along Kris, right as they entered the limit of the crystal. At first, Kris tried to scold Trey, telling them that their position as caravanners were respected ones, and that they should have a little dignity. Trey responded to her by singing the first line of the song. Finally, she relented after the children began begging along with Trey, before she skipped off with them singing.

Later that night, as the festival continued on, the feasting commenced. Always after the dance, and reading of the crystal chronicles, a great feast was prepared. After they had finished, and the youngest sent to bed, the caravanners parents, the caravanners themselves, and the elder and his wife sat close to the crystal. Having already elected Jack, since he had the best speaking voice, to read the story they had heard. "Elder, every year we have left, you told us of a young scholar who tried to stamp out miasma. We believe this is his story, told to us by a male clavat. He has been nicknamed, The Preacher, for his clothes."

* * *

Hurdy was a male Clavat, a great scholar, and role model to his younger brother, Gurdy. Being a lone caravanner, he wasn't the greatest fighter, but knew how to get past the obstacles. The one way he could get the myrrh he needed, was to use his earnings to hire a mercenary. A great fighter came to him, whose name was Leon Esla. Leon's wife had found out she was pregnant two weeks before he went to see Hurdy . Unfortunately, he was fired from his job of being the head of the castle guard, suceeded by Knofecla. He had to find work, or let his child live in poverty. He gathered up a set of black armor, his spear, and one night chipped off a small crystal from the towns between watches. He left a message for his wife and the local innkeeper, before heading off to the village of Tida.

Hurdy was despairing. He still hadn't gotten a letter from any of his usual mercenary's, but it could have been because he wasn't just caravanning this year. This year he was gonig on a different endeavor. He was going to try and stamp out miasma forever. Just when he had all but decided to give up, someone knocked on his door. It was a Litly going by the name of leon, asking for work. Hurdy was delighted and offered him top gil, which Leon readily accepted.

They had gone through many lairs of monsters, continually searching for clues, until they came upon the desert. They had found the magic lily, and had it yeild forth it's mysterious powers. Certain spells unlocked the secret of the deserts treasure. A mystery element, resisting all miasma streams. Hurdys chalice, and Leons chip of crystal absorbed the element, before they came back to the mainland. Rumors of the blacknight began to float around,as well as the tragic tale of Hurdy and Gurdys villiage. Hurdy hadn't realized it, but the very thing he was trying to save his town from, destroyed it.

No one knew who Leon was, but Hurdy. He never disclosed his name anywhere he went, and once more rumors flooded throughout the land. They said that the honorable knight Leon Esla had been murdered by the Black Knight. These rumors began to start just as Hurdy and Leon began to explore the forgotten city of Mag Mell. A moogle or two lived there, and Leon sent his wife and son all the money he had, having no way to write a letter to them.

* * *

"I'm sorry it wasn't in great detail, but that is what you knew ofthat scholar so far right elder?" The elder nodded his agreement. "It seems that the person who told us the story, was indeed Hurdy, The Preacher. we have also met the Black Knight. He has been fighting an invisible being, who he says stole his memories. We have also witnessed his death. We found out, he was killed by his own son. What was so strange, he regained his memory, as soon as he heard his son's name. Leon Esla the second."

By the end of Jack's story, Max and Ally were leaning against each other asleep, while Kris was also asleep, her head against Trey's shoulder. The two Selkies were in deliberation with Rose over something in the journal. "What is it? Have we missed something?"

"It seems that the meteor isn't the only thing causing miasma. Something is taking memories, depending on the miasma. Something that Hurdy and Leon fought..............and lost." replied Rose.

* * *

That wasn't that good, but I HAD to write something about Hurdy and the black knight. You know they all tie together. A little hint, I know they did because at the end of the game SPOILER SPOILER "something" mentions Hurdy and Leon. Who does? Not telling, but in the black knight death scene, you see that the child is named Leon, and the black knight stops at this name, realising it's his son. He obviously regains his memories, and that the light wasn't the one that took his memories. It must have been trying to help him regain his memories. Notice how Sol Racht knows so much about the black knight, and why he only attacks the Alfitaria caravan. Also, it makes sense that Hurdy is the scholar that the elder tells you about every year, and that his villiage was Tida, the forsaken villiage. 


End file.
